¡Luna de Sangre reaparecerá, el gran y terrible Día de Jehová se acerca!
Luna de Sangre reaparecerá El raro evento celeste-eclipse lunar total, reaparecerá a las 20:22:54 UTC en la noche del 27 de julio de 2018. Según Wikipedia, en este eclipse lunar, la ascensión recta de la luna es 20 ° 28'12 '' y la declinación es 19 °; la magnitud penumbral es 2.679 y la magnitud umbral es 1.609. Todo el evento celestial durará casi cuatro horas. El eclipse lunar parcial durará 235 minutos; el eclipse lunar total durará 103 minutos, lo que lo convierte en el eclipse más largo de este siglo. Mientras tanto, la luna adquirirá un espectacular color rojo o marrón rojizo, que es el origen de su llamada "luna de sangre".'' thumb|left|400px Dijo que el eclipse no sería visible para los observadores en América del Norte. Pero el científico lunar Noah Petro, del Centro Goddard de Vuelo Espacial de la NASA, cree que los observadores en gran parte de África, Oriente Medio, el sur de Asia y la región del Océano Índico tendrán una idea, dado el clima cooperativo. Los observadores no necesitan ningún tipo de equipo especial; pueden ver la espectacular luna de sangre con los ojos desnudos o los telescopios ordinarios. Apariencia frecuente de la luna de sangre atrae la atención mundial Este eclipse lunar total durará mucho tiempo, lo que llama la atención de los astrónomos. Además, hace que los cristianos piensen: la luna de sangre reaparece, ¿y cuándo vendrá el día grande y terrible de Jehová? Paul Begley, un misionero cristiano en Indiana, cree que el 27 de julio no es el fin del mundo, pero se puede ver que la luna de sangre fue proféticamente profetizada de los últimos días en las escrituras de Hechos 2 y Apocalipsis 6. La aparición de la luna de sangre no es la primera vez, ha pasado varias veces. Especialmente la aparición de las cuatro lunas de sangre durante 2014 a 2015 coincidió con las grandes fiestas del judaísmo. Respectivamente, sucedieron el 15 de abril de 2014, 4 de abril de 2015 (las Pascuas judías), el 8 de octubre de 2014 y el 28 de septiembre de 2015 (la Fiesta de los tabernáculos). Tal fenómeno extraordinario hace que prestemos más atención a la profecía en la Biblia sobre la luna de sangre. Está registrado en Apocalipsis 6:12, "Vi cuando el Cordero abrió el sexto sello, y hubo un gran terremoto, y el sol se puso negro como cilicio hecho de cerda, y toda la luna se volvió como sangre," Y Joel 2: 29-31 registra, "Y aun también sobre los siervos y sobre las siervas derramaré mi Espíritu en aquellos días. Y daré prodigios en el cielo y en la tierra, sangre, y fuego, y columnas de humo. El sol se tornará en tinieblas, y la luna en sangre, antes que venga el día grande y espantoso de Jehová." *. De estos versículos podemos fácilmente saber que la luna de sangre aparecerá antes de la llegada del día grande y terrible de Jehová, que es, la aparición de la luna de sangre es una señal de que el gran desastre está cerca. Siete sellos liberados, debemos buscar humildemente los pasos de Dios Todo cristiano sabe que el libro de Apocalipsis es la profecía de Dios acerca de los últimos días. Con respecto a los siete sellos, Apocalipsis 5: 1-5 registra: "Y vi en la mano derecha del que estaba sentado en el trono un libro escrito por dentro y por fuera, sellado con siete sellos. Y vi a un ángel poderoso que pregonaba a gran voz: ¿Quién es digno de abrir el libro y de desatar sus sellos? Y nadie, ni en el cielo ni en la tierra ni debajo de la tierra, podía abrir el libro ni mirar su contenido. Y yo lloraba mucho, porque nadie había sido hallado digno de abrir el libro ni de mirar su contenido. Entonces uno de los ancianos me dijo: No llores; mira, el León de la tribu de Judá, la Raíz de David, ha vencido para abrir el libro y sus siete sellos”. De estos versículos podemos saber que solo Dios mismo puede desatar los siete sellos y abrir el libro. Hoy en día, la luna de sangre aparece con frecuencia. ¿Es una señal de que el Señor Jesús regresó y soltó los sellos y abrió el libro? Si es así, ¿dónde está Él? ¿Cuál es el misterio que ha revelado? ¿Cuál es el libro que ha abierto? Creo que es la pregunta clave que los cristianos deberíamos buscar más al ver la luna de sangre nuevamente. La aparición de la luna de sangre es el comienzo del gran desastre. En la actualidad, los desastres ocurren con frecuencia en todo el mundo, como guerras, terremotos, sequías, inundaciones, virus, etc. Las profecías en el libro de Apocalipsis ya se han cumplido; El día grande y terrible de Jehová llegará pronto y el gran desastre se acerca. En mi opinión, lo que debería hacer es orar y buscar las huellas y la obra actual del Señor. Jesucristo dijo: "Pedid, y se os dará; buscad, y hallaréis; llamad, y se os abrirá" (Mateo 7: 7). Creemos que el Señor Jesús no abandonará a todas las ovejas que realmente lo busquen. Hermanos y hermanas, recemos e invoquemos al Señor juntos, pidiéndole que nos ilumine y nos conmueva, para que podamos encontrar los pasos del Señor pronto y darle la bienvenida a Su aparición. Todo esto lo pedimos en el nombre del Señor Jesús. ¡Amén! Unless otherwise stated, scripture quotations on this website are taken from LBLA. Copyright by The Lockman Foundation. Nota al pie: *. Scripture quotations taken from RVA Enlaces externos * Misterios de la Biblia * Estudiar la Biblia